Run away little girl
by BOOM BOOM1
Summary: Its a RogueRemy everybody! Takes place two months after Under Lock and Key. Romance, adventure, drama, its all here RR please.
1. Prologe

Title: Butterfly  
  
Author: BOOM BOOM1  
  
Chapter: one  
  
Category: romance/adventure  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Summary: it's a Rogue/Remy everybody! Takes place two months after Under Lock and Key. Romance, adventure, drama, its all here R/R please  
  
Disclaimer: no sorry I do not own any of the x-men characters.  
  
Why was she here? It was a question that's been nagging at Rogue's mind for some time now. She could tell herself that she was there so the Professor could help her control her powers or she was there to be closer to her brother. But she knew that she would just be telling herself another lie. It had been two months sense mastermind had opened the second door and things around the mansion have been a little chaotic. The Professor has been locked up in his office for days at a time researching anything with the word "Apocalypse" in the title. The mansion has been completely rebuilt for some time now but sense all if the furniture was destroyed when the mansion blew up more than half of the rooms are empty. Probably the only good thing about the mansion blowing up is that the originally x-men (except Evan) and Bobby, (he was promoted as a full x-men after he proved himself by fighting the Acolytes.) get there own rooms. Rogue had been in the medical lab for about two weeks before she had had enough and started threatening lives. The Professor had come up to her and told her that the only way she was getting out of their was to agree to attend Private sessions with him three times a week for the next six months. Having had enough of the medical lab Rogue reluctantly agreed o his terms.  
  
Standing in the middle of her room dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top Rogue took a step towards her dresser mirror. Sense it was a Saturday Rogue didn't have to face the world for another two days. Picking her purple lipstick out of her drawer she started the process of putting on her everyday war paint. After making sure she was done with her make up, and her gloves were on Rogue put on her black combat boots and walked out the door.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Rogue was relieved to find it empty. Grabbing an apple she made her way over to the empty table to read the morning paper. Unfolding the paper she was disgusted but not surprised to find that the front page yet again read "The fight against Mutants". God didn't the press have anything else to write about, Murders, Celebrity break ups? Pushing away her chair Rogue threw the paper on the table with disdain. Turning to the door she almost walked right into miss perfect herself.  
  
"Good morning Rogue."  
  
"Jean," she replied shortly. Finding conversation with Jean has always been rather unpleasant, especially now that she's dating Scott. Jean wasn't a mean person or anything, but finding things in common with her would probably take a miracle.  
  
The only thing that could make it through Rogue's mind when she saw Logan's knew bike was utter perfection. Logan as been working on his new bike for about a month and a half and it was beautiful. (Sorry but I don't really know that much about motorcycles so I can't really give you all that much detail about it.) Walking over to the bike she started to remove my right glove.  
  
A/N: not too much happening in the first chapter, just wanted to summarize a little on what had happened the last two months. 


	2. chapter 2

Cool and smooth. That's what Rogue felt as she traced the bike with her bare hand. Closing her eyes Rogue savored the feeling of the metal. Having skin that could kill a person you learn to find touch anywhere you can, even if it is just some new paint.  
  
"What are you doing kid?"  
  
Rouge let out a sigh, "nothing' Logan, just admiring you work."  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
Standing up Rogue made her way to the door. "fine Logan, everything's fine." Ever sense the day her powers went berserk Rogue and Logan have had a quiet understanding of each other.  
  
It was finally dinner time at the Xavior Mansion. One of Rogue's least favorite things about the school. Sitting down at her usual place at the table.  
  
"So Rogue, do you have like any plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"other than my usual sessions with Xavior, nothing'."  
  
"Well Kurt, Bobby, and I are going to the Circus that's right out side of Bayville, want to come?"  
  
Forcing a weak smile. "Thanks Kit, I'll think about it." Turning her head Rogue looked at Bobby to see what her thought of her coming. Bobby was a good guy, always ready to have some fun on those rare days that she actually felt like doing something. Smiling like always, Bobby gave her a supporting nod.  
  
Running. That's what she was doing, running for her life. Hearing the rustle of the bushes behind her, Rogue sped up until her legs wouldn't go any faster. Rogue didn't know what she was running from but something told her she didn't want to fine out. Perspiration dripped down her face and rocks where scratching up her bare feet. The trees surrounding her began to get thicker as she went deeper into the forest, making it harder for her run. Blinded by panic Rogue tripped on a unseen log that was blocking her way, Rogue was sent flying into the air. Preparing herself for the contact with the ground Rogue flung her arms over her face.  
But instead of the rough unforgiving ground that she was expecting, Rogue felt a pair of warm well toned arms. Shedding her arms from her face Rogue looked up to see who the arms that where wrapped around her belonged to. The man hand a rough angular jaw and a pair of perfectly full lips that were way to inviting. But the angular jaw and the full lips weren't what made Rogue gasp in surprise. It was the eyes, the red on black eyes.  
  
A/N The second chapter is FINISHED! I know its not a very long chapter but for now its all I can do. ( I apologize for the long a time in-between updates but my computer isn't working (I'm having to use my friends computer). Hopefully my computer will stop being dumb and I can update faster. 


	3. chapter 3

Sitting up in bed with her arms tightly rapt around her legs Rogue sat dazed staring at the clock. 4:07 was blinking angrily back at her. But she wasn't thinking about the clock, all that has been passing through her head since she woke up has been about the dream she just had. Unfortunately the more she thought about it the more the dream seemed to slip through her fingers. Deciding that there was no hope in trying to fall asleep Rogue got up and made her way over to her wardrobe. Reaching in a hand Rogue pulled out a black skirt that was just below the knee and a green t-shirt that matched her eyes. Walking to her vanity Rogue sat down and spread out her selection of makeup. Despite popular belief this is the part of her appearance that Rogue took the most into consideration. It was one of the things that distanced her from other people, and that's what she wanted. The farther away the others get both physically and emotionally the safer they are and more importantly she is.  
Taking one last look at the clock Rogue slipped on her knee high boots grabbed her black elbow length gloves and was out the door.  
  
Taking her time walking through the halls Rogue silently mused over what exactly she could do at 4:30 in the morning. Upon further investigation she decided to just go into the kitchen and enjoy an early breakfast.  
Walking into the kitchen Rogue was surprised to find both Ororo and Logan already up and eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Rogue," Ororo greeted. "If I knew you were going to be up this early I would have made a bit more French toast."  
  
"s'all all right Ro ah wasn't hungry anyways."  
  
"Are you sure? I could probably whip something up before I have to leave."  
  
"No ahm fine. Where you going?"  
  
"Logan and I have a Mutant peace project we have to go to that's taking place at the Harvard University." Storm gave a nod to Logan who simply grunted in reply.  
  
"whah Doesn't the Professah go this time?"  
  
"Both Hank and the Professor are just so busy with the research on the threat of Apocalypse that they don't have time for the peace conference." Though this was said with a nonchalant expression Rogue could detects the twinge of sadness in her words. "Oh Logan while your at the fridge could you get me a glass of orange juice?" Logan gave another grunt as he fished for the desired drink. "Well that's our excuse now what are you doing up this early?"  
  
"Ah accidentally set mah alarm clock a bit early and couldn't go back to sleep." Rogue mentally cursed herself for not coming up with a better excuse but Ororo seemed to accept her reason for being up. Looking up at Logan she could tell that he was not convinced. Rogue watched as he came over to the table with two glasses of orange juice and set them down in front of both Ororo and herself.  
  
"Thanks Logan but ahm really not." Rogue was cut off but Logan's "just drink it." Lifting the glass to her mouth she quickly downed the pulpy liquid, as did Storm.  
  
"How long are you two goin' to be gone for?"  
  
"Not long, about four days."  
  
"Is the Professor seetttiiinng." Rogue had to stop. Everything in the room was starting to blur, her tongue felt like it was to big for her mouth. "Sssttorrrmm whhattss gooiinngg ooonnn." But as she said this Ororo fell to the ground, her shocking white hair splayed across the kitchen floor. Dizzy and filled with panic Rogue clumsily swivled to look at Logan but instead of Logan there was the slim blue figure of her mother, Mystique. That was the last thing Rogue saw before slipping into darkness.  
  
A/n WOW I'm so sorry that it took so long to type this chapter but I've got a good excuse. My computer broke a long time ago so I've been using my parent's computer, and this isn't the original chapter. While I was typing this chapter I hit delete instead of save and bye, bye chapter. So I had to start fresh which turned out to be a good thing because I actually no were I'm going with this now. One more thing, I'm moving in 5 days so I wont have any computer for a while and that probably means no updates any time soon. 


	4. chapter 4

The first thing that hit Rogue when she woke up was the smell. A god- awful smell that was a mixture of sweat, urine, blood, and the smell that all hospitals have, but unfortunately she wasn't in a hospital she was in a prison. Realizing this she quickly got to her feet only to fall back to the ground. She was still dizzy from whatever Mystique had slipped into her orange juice. Her head was spinning she didn't understand what happened. Where was Ororo, and what happened to Logan? Rogue lifted her hands to rub her eyes only to find a thick sticky liquid covering her hands and arms. Rogue tried desperately to wipe of the thick fluid that covered her arms and hands but it was useless. Looking around from her spot on the ground Rogue took her time in memorizing everything she could see. Their where bars on three sides of her cell allowing her to see the other prisoners. The cell to the right of her held a girl that looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had long blue-black hair that was coated in mud. The girl was lying on her back in the middle of her cell just staring at the ceiling as if waiting for it to fall. Rogue slowly crawled closer to get a better look. When she got closer Rogue gasped upon seeing how fragile she looked. She was wearing what looked like a pale pink evening gown that went down to her ankles. The dress was tattered and dirty with large rips in the soft material. The cell to the right of her was empty, but just beyond it held a man that looked to be in his late 60's. Rogue felt herself pale. How could someone be so cruel as to lock up someone so old in a place like this? He looked to be on his deathbed!  
  
"Hey you!" Someone whispered from the cell directly across from hers.  
  
Rogue Jumped not expecting someone to be watching her. This was all so sudden Rogue was having a hard time accepting that this was real. Turning herself to see who was calling to her Rogue dragged herself to the font of her cage. Why weren't her legs moving? They felt lifeless as if she had dead arm only in her legs.  
  
"You're the new girl they've been talking about." This was said as a statement instead of a question. "The names Jay."  
  
"Rogue." she croaked out in a harsh whisper. Looking him over Rogue guessed that he was about 18 but it was hard to tell with the bruises that covered what she could see of his face and arms. If he was standing he looked like he could be at least 6'2. His hair was dirty and hung limp around his face but Rogue could tell that if it was washed it could be a lighter blond than Bobby's. Bobby! Where were the rest of the x-men? Had they been captured too? "Do ya' know if there were any otha's that came in the same tahm (time) as me?"  
  
"Yeah some Lady they say can control the weather and another guy that they keep in the back with the workers. I don't know what his powers are but he sure is lucky to go strait into the working wing." Rogue slumped against the bars. That meant that Logan was captured too. " What's so great abou' the Working wing?"  
  
"Your accent. Are you from Mississippi?" Rogue nodded "I thought so, I was always good with accents. Anyway the work wing, the work wing is for the Mutants who have a mutation like super strength, fast healing, and things like that. Their lucky cause all they have to do is move boulders and stuff, they almost never get put on the slab table, you know get experimented on." Rogue could see him shudder. "That's what we're for." As if to prove his point he lifted up is left sleeve to reveal a row of four holes exactly the same size.  
  
"How long yah been here?"  
  
"I think about a month and four days but I'm not to sure. They don't really give us calendars to put on are cell walls." He answered coldly  
  
"Ah'm sorry" Rogue said dumbly.  
  
"Its not your fault, you didn't put me here. Plus you're in the same boat."  
  
"Are we in Area 51?"  
  
"No, from what I hear that place has been abandoned for about two months now." Must have shut down the place after we escaped Rogue thought grimly.  
  
"How do yah know all this? Ah wouldn't think you'd get much info being in a cell and all."  
  
"Dr. Phill has a tendency to talk to himself before he starts the experiments." As he said this his eyes got a far away look to them. "Where at a place called MT11 somewhere in Arizona."  
  
Rogue heard a loud slam of a heavy door. All of a sudden all of the mutants quickly shuffled to the back of their cells to hide. Out of fear Rogue crawled to the back of her cell. She watched as two men in white coats and three men in black suits one who was carrying what looked like a body came up to the empty cell two her left. Opening the door they dropped the body unceremoniously to the ground. One of the men in black suits came and banged on Rogue's cage.  
  
"Your next mutie.'" He sneered  
  
When they left Rogue as quickly as she could drag herself over to see whom the unfortunate person was. Rogue gasped pone seeing the splash of white hair. It was Ororo.  
  
A/N I'm Back! Hurray for me! Again I' m sorry for the late updates but it took along time to get settled into my new house. And I finally got a new computer so I don't have to use my parents anymore. So that probably means more updates soon. Thanks for those of you who actually read this story I really appreciate it. 


	5. chapter 5

How could they do this? Rogue's face was turning red as she looked at her friend and mentor. Mystique is going to pay for this, mother or no mother she didn't care. Why would she do this, what was her modem? Rogue shook her head, Mystique didn't need a modem; She did whatever she damn well pleased. She heard a stir coming from Storms cell and pressed herself closer to the Bars to see if Ororo had woken up. Slowly Storm began to prop herself up to her knees. Rogue could see that this was taking much effort for her by the strain that lined her face and the beads of sweat that ran down from her forehead. Strom felt her way around the room for something to rest against, she soon found the moth eaten mattress that was put on the floor for her. Rogue was so choked up that she couldn't speak. Seeing a woman who was always so strong looking so weak was getting to be too much for her. Once Ororo was sitting on the mattress and her back leaning against the wall she lifted her head to look around. Her eyes soon found Rogues.  
  
"What happened?" she said in a strained voice.  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is after Logan handed me the orange juice I started to feel dizzy and when I looked up at him he turned into Mystique." Rogue explained quickly.  
  
She nodded, "same here." she looked down at her legs then back up to Rogue's "Rogue, I can't move my legs." Rogue told her it was the same for herself.  
  
"They do that as an extra safety measure so we don't try to escape." Jay said from his cell. Rogue had completely forgotten that he was even there. "I'm Jay by the way," he introduced.  
  
Ororo gave a weak smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you Jay. My name is Ororo but under these circumstances you may call me Storm." Just then the men in the black suits came back into the Room. Only this time they came for Rogue. One of them unlocked the Door and they all stepped in. Rogue crawled to the back corner of her cell, she knew it was useless but she felt like she had to put up some kind of fight. One of them grabbed hold of her arm as the other injected a yellow liquid into her neck causing her to go limp. Even though Rogue's body wasn't functioning her mind was still in working order. She could hear storm calling to her as they led her out of the room full of cells, she told her to stay strong, not to give up. Rogue felt a tear slide down her face.  
  
They took her just where she thought they would, the slab table. The slab table was located in the middle of a small green room. "Green? Wasn't green supposed to be a calm and happy color?" Rogue thought to herself. "It should be White and cooled like in an emergency room."  
  
Rogue stiffened as she heard someone walk into the room. The steps Rogue noticed were lighter, not as heavy as any of the other she had met, a woman. She had expected a big heavy man like Trask or one of the tall skinny evil Dr's you see on TV.  
  
"Ah, Rogue its nice of you to join us," said the woman. Her voice was soft and smooth like silk, almost comforting. Rogue couldn't see the Woman and wondered what she looked like. "My name is Dr. Hilden if you didn't already know. I understand that you have a skin type mutation." Dr Hilden paused and Rogue could hear the turning of paper. "Absorption if I'm not mistaken. Quite the unusual one you are, and what a find for us." She clapped her hands happily. "I can't wait to test you out on some of the other patients." Rogue felt a fresh wave of fear run through her spine; she would have shivered if her body was working. Quickly she walked around the slab table and closed the distance between them. Rogue could see her clearly now and was surprised to see how much she looked like Jean Gray. She had dark lush red hair that was wrapped tightly into a bun at the back of her head. Her face had prominent features with just enough softness to make her seem approachable. As soon as Rogue was finished with the thought Dr. Hilden's face contorted into a sneer that would have had Sabortooth running for his life. She then grabbed Rogue's chin and lifted her head from the table. "Looks like I've found a new favorite." With her other hand she snatched an oxygen mask from above her and brought it to Rogue's face. Rogue had no choice but to breath into the mask, she looked into Dr. Hilden's face as she slipped into darkness.  
  
Things continued this was for the next month. The men in black suits would come in and take Rogue to the slab table and she would be unconscious for the whole thing. The only thing that was different was after the third time they took her in Rogue woke up in her cell to find a metal collar around her neck. Rogue wasn't the only one with the collar ether; all of the other prisoners had them, even Storm. Rogue couldn't take it anymore. She thought she was loosing her mind. She hated not knowing what day it is or what time she was falling asleep at night if it is night.  
  
A/N ok I know its not to long but I promise that I kind of know where I'm going with this. I already know what the next chapters going to be about so I will be able to update sooner really. Anyway for those who actually read my story thanks, your reviews help me out a lot. Just to let you know I really appreciate when you guys give me some constructive criticism and if anyone has any ideas then let me know. 


	6. chapter 6

Storm sat up strait as a board her eyes wide and alert. "Rogue, Rogue wake up," Rogue slowly propped her body up with her hands.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rogue in from the corner of her cell. Her voice so broken and abused that it made Ororo outwardly wince. She was so worried about Rogue that it was making her sick. Rogue has been taken in and out of her cell almost every other day since the got here, while she has only been taken out at the most once every eight days and from what Rogue has informed her it's usually only an hour at a time.  
  
"There coming"  
  
Slowly Rogue eased herself into a sitting position. "Are ya sure?" her own question was answered when the two door leading into the hall burst open. But to her and everyone else's surprise it wasn't the black dressed guards that would come to take her into the lab to do God knows what. It was a herd, a herd of men and women all of whom seemed to be mutants. "The Workers"! Rogue thought with a mixture of surprise, excitement, and relief. They some how got out and are now helping the rest of us escape. She sat their in the middle of her cell watching the commotion around her. People who were extraordinarily strong were ripping off cell doors and rushing over to take off the prisoners collars. Once the collars were off both their legs and there powers seemed to come back to life. She was snapped into attention as her cell door was pulled off its hinges buy a big, ugly, greasy old man who ran to her and immediately started to fiddle with the collar around her neck. Rogue studied him as he worked; he looked around sixty with a big body and an extra small head that only had a few gray hairs on the top. After hearing the opening click he let go of Rogue's neck and run out to help someone else.  
  
"Rogue quick lets find Logan and get out of here!" Ororo called running though the maze of cells with Jay at her heals. Despite her poor condition Rogue jumped to her feet and sprinted up to Storm. Soon after five long minutes of calling out Wolverine's name they found him carrying the same frail girl that occupied the cell next to Rogue's. Before they could even say a word he hurriedly told us that the x-men were here and to follow him.  
  
Jay looked at Rogue funny before asking, "What's an X-men?"  
  
"Ah'll explain later. Right now we just have to get outside." She said quickly than grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door after Logan and Storm. They ran as swiftly as they could through the halls of the building that has held them prison for little over a month and a half. A million thoughts ran through Rogues head so fast she had trouble concentrating on just one. Where were the x-men? How did they find them? Why did it take so long? Shaking her head free of her thoughts she let out a sigh of relief as they turned their last corner and headed towards the open door that lead them out side. Rogue's last few strides where cut short when three armed men came running through the door aiming at them. Rouge looked at Storm as she let out a cry of frustration and shot bolts of blue electricity into each of their stomachs. She recoiled back a few steps when she felt the scolding heat of the electricity. Just as all three of the armed men fell over they heard an all too familiar bamf sound come from behind. Rogue spun around so fast that she felt dizzy and when she was looking face to face with her brother she let out a deep sob and threw her arms around him. She had never been so glade to see anyone in her life.  
  
"It'll be all vight," Kurt said in a tight voice.  
  
Logan was growling impatiently behind them, "Times wasting, let's go!"  
  
Rogue held on tighter as Kurt told the others to grab hold and teleported all four and himself to the yard out side.  
  
Once they all let go of Kurt he immediately gave them directions on what to do. "Storm I vant you to take Vogue and dis guy back to the x-jet." He said motioning to Jay who looked pretty sick from the teleporting. "It should ve vight out side sa small forest. Logan I need you to come back into ze lab to help me vith za others." Without another word Kurt took hold of Logan's arm and bamfed back inside. Before Rogue knew it there were bullets flying strait at them. They seemed to be moving in slow motion as the bullets made their way towards their faces. She was paralyzed with panic, "I can't die! Not when I just got out, I can't!" her mind screamed. At this thought everything around her seemed to stop dead. Rogue then went into a deep trance, and her eyes turning a dark violet. Lifting her arms to the sky she began to float into the air, when she was about five feet into the air Rogue lifted her head slowly. Then it was as if a bomb was set off right under her feet as her arms snapped down to her sides causing a wave of power to shot out from all sides. The wave hit everyone around her sending them flying twenty feet back.  
  
Snapping out of her trance Rogue fell do the ground with a small thud. Her hitting the ground seemed to bring everything back to the right speed and everyone seemed to just get up and stare at her. This went on to Rogue seemed like hours before one of the soldiers yelled out, "Get her!" Rogue didn't wait to see who said it before shade scrambled to her feet and ran into the forest. She ran she ran like she never ran before. The weren't far behind and she knew it, when she heard the rustle of the bushes next to her she sped up to alarming speed before she went flying into the air when she tripping over an unseen log. Rogue suddenly felt a strong since of Déjà vu as she covered her face with her hands prepairing for the unforgiving ground. But she didn't hit the ground, she fell into soft well towned arms and when she lifted her head to see her rescure her gaze found a pair of red on black eyes the held a mixture of surprise and concern, "Just like in my dreams." Rouge mumbled softly before drifting into darkness.  
  
An: WOW it feels so good to update *sigh* I wish I did it more often. Anyway I hope you like my new chapter I really liked writing it. I know that it's a bit confusing but the next few chapters should explain it. And yes it will even explain why there is a forest in the middle of the desert. 


	7. chapter 7

"Rogue darling, wake up. Come on kid open your eyes." It was like being under water in a pool and someone's looking over you telling you its time to get out and dry off. Rogue slowly opened her eyes but shut them quickly when a bright light blinded her. She could still faintly hear the voice of someone calling her name, telling her to wake up. Struggling she tried to reach the surface. After much stress she opened her eyes but everything she could see was blurred and far away. She could faintly tell that she was crying and she decided it was the reason everything was blurry.  
  
"Hey Chuck I think she's coming around." Rogue felt herself floating towards the surface of her mind, like someone tied a rope around her and was pulling her up. Finally she reached the surface and was greeted by a blinding light shinning over her head. Rogue made an effort to but her arms over her eyes but they felt heavier than bricks so she groaned and let her arms relax. "Turn off the light will ya." She moaned as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"I got it Chuck."  
  
A second later Rogue saw that the light was gone and blinked a couple of times to adjust herself. There was still a faint light on the other side of the room so she could still see the other people in the room with her. From what she could see only Logan and the Professor were in the room.  
  
"Logan?" Rogue asked shakily.  
  
"Yeah kid I'm here, how you feeling?"  
  
"lahk shit."  
  
Logan let out a small chuckle and grabbed her hand. Rogue began to feel the second sense of déjà vu of when she woke up in the med lab after her "freak out."  
"How long have ah been out?"  
  
"Quite awhile, four days to be exact." Answered Prof. Xavier, his voice was smooth, comforting, and as always laced with a bit of concern the she knew ran deeper than the surface, giving Rogue a sense of security. "How's Ororo, she make it out ok?" Rogue gaining more strength slowly propped herself up on her elbow to look and see if Storm was in any of the other med beds.  
  
"Yes I'd say Ororo is doing quite well, we let her out of the medical wing 2 days ago. You on the other hand you are the one I'm worried about right now. We will talk about what happened when you are better; I don't want to stress you out now. I've decided our one on one session could be put off until you are readjusted." Readjusted? How long does he think it will take, a week, a couple of days? Rogue just nodded her head in reply. Rogue then realized that she forgot to ask how Logan was. "Logan what happened to you? How did we escape?" The Prof. took this as his queue to give us some alone time and left.  
  
"I was fine, didn't really have to do much but move around boulders and stuff. They were making us build something like a town; something big is all I know. Well one of the Women workers, Carol I think it was, started planning a way out. Not that we all hadn't tried to get out I guess it was just the right timing for her and she some how knocked out four guards when another worker plowed through the door while it was open when reinforcements came to stop Carol. Don't know what happened to ether of them but I hope there ok.  
  
"Ahm sure they made it out all right Logan I wouldn't worry about it." Logan nodded his head in understanding. "Hey Logan, Do ya know who found me afta I pass out?" Rogue could see his eyes narrow and his jaw stiffen. "You remember Gambit right, the one with the cards; he was one of Bucket Heads lackeys? Well I guess while we were gone the other goons except gumbo and metal man stayed and joined the X-men. Gambit, or Remy found you about 75ft from the jet, said you flew into his arms." He said the last bit with a small smirk. "But that's about the only good thing about the boy, I've only known him for half a week and he's already gone on my bad side. He's to cocky for his own good and I have a feeling he's gonna be a rebel during missions. The guy's good at fighting, damn good; a lot better then most of the kids here." Logan smirked at her and gave her hand another squeeze. "I'm counting on you to deflate his ego a bit during danger room sessions; I'm guessing your going to be the only one good enough to keep him in line."  
  
"Ah'll do mah best," Rogue said through a low chuckle.  
  
"Well anyway I guess the X-men found were we were being held and got there exactly when Carol broke us out. Luck was on our side that day." Logan let out a sigh and let go of her hand. "I guess I'll be going, let you have some sleep." Rogue watched as Logan turned and walked out the door without looking back.  
Rogue closed her eyes in exhaustion; gently she lifted her right hand to her throat. She wondered faintly of what they did with the metal collar. She had so many questions still to ask but she was more worried about the questions that would be thrown at her by the other students. The problem was, she didn't remember. Of course she remembers what happened when she was in her cell but what about when she was in the lab? She had a feeling that she was awake during the time and she could remember how she felt but the memory is gone, or lost. "I wonder if Ororo remembers about when she went into the lab." Rogue thought aloud. Deciding that she would talk to Storm in the morning she let her mind rest and fell asleep.  
  
It was 9:35 before the first person came to visit her and it happened to be her brother Kurt. He waltzed in with one of his trade mark toothy grins plastered on his face. It was quite a different face than the one that she saw on the battle field five days ago. Rogue couldn't help but swell with pride for her brother and how far he's come since the day they met.  
  
"How you felling, any betta?"  
  
"Yeah ah'll say ah'm about ready ta leave the sick bed. How about ya, how's it been without meh?" Rogue asked jokingly.  
  
Kurt took the last couple of steps between them and embraced her in a crushing hug. Rogue pressed her head into his shoulder and let out a shaky breath, it took everything she had not to let the tears flow. "It vas miserable vithout you, ve spent all are time looking for you guys. And for the longest time ve had no idea vhere you were, I didn't know vhat to do so I spent it all in ze time in za Danger Room."  
  
Rogue sniffled and hugged her brother tighter. "Ah missed ya too Kurt."  
Finally the let each other go, and Kurt took a step back to giver her some air. He was so considerate, always thinking of others first, Rogue often found herself thinking about how lucky she is that she has someone who cares for her first, and most of all she new he was genuine. "So what's been goin on since ah've been gone? Any new baddies poke'n theah head up cause'n trouble for us?" Rogue watched as her brother started to squirm a bit from her question and narrowed her eyes knowing that the answer was a yes.  
  
"Vell Liebchen, zere has been one zats been giving us some problems but ze Professor said he vonted to tell you himself."  
  
"Really well then could ya at least tell meh his name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Vell I guess zat couldn't hurt non. He's known as Apocalypse."  
  
A/N Well lucky for you I've updated! Yay!!! Its been so long, sigh, well I enjoyed working on this chapter and I think it might be my longest yet on this story. Another yay! I hope you like it so R/R everyone. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning before she new it and Rogue was anxious to talk to Ororo. She had already asked Hank to get her just a few minutes ago and now she was waiting impatiently for her to come through the doors. During their time in their cells they had relied heavily on each other to stay strong and not give up. But now that their safe and secure in the mansion will their new formed bond last, or will they go back to being strictly teacher student? She didn't have a clue what was going to happen and she was nervous to find out. There was a clear glass window that looked on into the hall and when Rogue saw Storm walking by towards the door she slipped off the bed to stand and greet her.  
  
"Rogue child, it's so good to see you doing so well!" Ororo said as she embraced her in a warm hug.  
  
"ah'm feeling a lot better, but what about ya? Ya doing ok?" Ororo let go of Rogue and took a step back to look at her.  
  
"I'm doing better, but you shouldn't worry about that you have yourself to worry about." Storm went over and sat at the end of her med bed and motioned for Rogue to sit.  
  
"Storm, ah actually wanted to ask ya a few questions. Ya know, about wha happened." Rogue asked as she sat down next to Storm.  
  
Ororo let out a sigh and motioned for Rogue to continue. "When they took you into the..." Rogue hesitated a bit and took a deep breath to gain some courage. "The lab do you remember anything that happened while you were in there? Do you remember exactly what they did to you?"  
  
Ororo's eyes shut briefly and her face took on a strained look. Ororo has always looked so beautiful and young that Rogue never had a clue of how old she was. She had no wrinkles that marred her face and her body was always fit and tight, someone could have thought that she was in her mid twenties. The eyes gave it away though they were so old and wise that they looked to be owned by someone in their seventies. This made it impossible to tell her true age and Rogue never really had the urge to ask her how old she was. But now as Rogue watched her leader she finally noticed how old, how exhausted and worn out she really was.  
"Yes, for the most part I remember everything that happened inside the lab. I was lucky that I was rarely ever cut into or anything likes that. I guess they figured that because of my powers it would pointless to do that kind of experiments." Storm then noticed all of the slashes and holes in Rogues arms and winced slightly. "I'm sorry you weren't as lucky. You have to remember though child, that it is over, and you're safe now with Xavior." Rogue looked deep into her eyes and saw a glimpse of uncertainty in her own words.  
  
"If they didn't, ya know, cut inta ya what did they do?"  
  
Storm shifted from her spot on the bed and got up to straiten up the gifts that Rogue had received from her "friends". She could see that Storm was uncomfortable with talking about what happened but Rogue had to know what types of things went on in the lab. She was already concerned with why she couldn't remember anything and that Storm could.  
"They made me test my limits to the maximum, they would make me hold a rain cloud for hours on end, and sometimes they would..." In all Rogues time of knowing Storm she had never seen her stumble on anything, never fumble for words, always composed and strong. And When Ororo chocked on her words, even if it was a small stumble, it affected her. "They would make me do things to others, hurt them with my...gift." Storms voice sounded bitter and betrayed; like she blamed her powers because they some how turned on her. "I really don't wish to go into it all right now. Maybe when it's not so fresh we can talk about it more freely."  
  
Rogue shook her head quickly, "No Storm its fiahn (fine) ya don't have to."  
  
Ororo got up and smiled weakly down at her, "thank you for understanding Rogue; you probably know how bad it was better than both Logan and myself. I'm going to go see how the Professors doing." Storm turned to leave but Rogue grabbed her arm, "Storm, Kurt said something about Apocalypse, is he really here?"  
  
"Yes Rogue, he sure is." Ororo left with her words hanging heavily in the air.  
  
By the end of the day everyone except for the two former Acolytes had come to visit her at least once, and when the professor came he told her that she would be able to return to her room that night if she felt up to it. Rogue was in the middle of figuring out how to open her bedroom door with her hands full of get well presents when she was startled by a soft chuckle coming form behind her.  
  
"Does Cherie need some help?"  
  
A/n Well yeah it is pretty short but its still a chapter. Sorry its been so long I've been grounded from the comp for being bad )= oh well I'll work on getting chapters up sooner. R&R 


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue jumped at the sudden noise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" A few cards fell out of her hands and she carefully bent down to pick them up without dropping the rest of her get well gifts. "And no, I don't need any help." Rogue stood back up, awkwardly juggling the presents that were preventing her from getting into her room.

"Remy jus thought he'd help out a fellow southerner." Remy leaned over and pushed the door open. Rogue made a small noise when he brushed her shoulder and walked into her room. "Ya coming Cher?"

Rogue recollected herself and huffed through the door, "course ah am, but never said you could." Her accent had gotten thicker while she was isolated in her cage. Carefully she put down the gifts and cards on her bed. Even though she didn't show it, the gifts meant more to her then she let on. Later she would take her time of looking over each present and reading all the cards and poems. Walking from her closet to her bed she started to put away her things.

"Well that's no way ta treat da man dat just saved ya life. See mos tahms Remy get a hug, or a kiss." The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk that wouldn't look half as good on anybody else.

Stopping what she was doing Rogue turned a serious face to the man leaning casually on her new computer desk. "Thank ya, I owe ya one but righ now I'm exhausted."

"Remy see dat the pitite needs her sleep," Remy pushed himself off the desk and with a wink shut the door behind him.

Rogue let out a shaky breath; she didn't know how to handle being back. How was she supposed to just go back to her life again when she didn't even remember were she left off? Her whole world was a blur now. The room seemed huge and extremely cooled, so cold that she suddenly started to shiver. Rogue wrapped her long thin arms around herself and felt too small for her room. She had gotten so used to always being surrounded by people. Sometimes when she slept Ororo would crawl over and they would hold each others hand while they slept, just to remind the other that they weren't alone. Other times she would lean against her cell and Jay would tell her stories of his favorite horse he had when he was a kid. Jay grew up in a rich family that made a living in real-estate. His parents were scared and ashamed when he discovered his mutation.

_"Jacob stop slouching!" hissed Jacob's mother as they walked into the elaborately decorated dinning room. Jacob's father Arthur Messing was holding a small dinner party at there estate in order to promote his real-estate company, a small party meaning twelve fellow rich couples discussing the weather. Jay rolled his eyes at his mother and took his seat at the other side of his father. He had been through more of these dinners than they had horses and they never got any better. His mother gave him a look from across the table, a warning that if he didn't behave he'd have problems. Jay just gave her a wink and turned to the seat next to him that held his little brother Nathaniel who just had his seventh birthday two weeks ago and still acts like he's four. "Don't do anything stupid Nat."_

"_Dinner looks delicious Mrs. Messing." His mother smiled at the man three seats over and thanked him graciously. Conversation went on like this for the next 15 minutes and Jay couldn't help but tune out. Nathaniel was sitting stiffly in his over sized chair playing with his salad his mother forced him to eat. Jay looked over at the woman seated on the other side of his brother. Mrs. Summerton was an attractive woman, slender and tall with a head of thick black hair, a typical trophy wife. Jay had met her before and wasn't impressed with her stuck up behavior she showed him when his father left the room. _

_Before long some of the maids had come in to clear the dinner plates and brought out two platters of cookies and set them on either side of the table. Nathaniel unable to control himself reached over as soon as the platter was set on the table, in the process knocking over Mrs. Summerton's wine glass._

_Jay felt his heart drop into his stomach and quickly reaching over the table to grab the glass. To Jay's surprise and everyone else's the glass stopped, as did the wine that was half way to the white table cloth. Jay's head began to pound, he knew that he was the one that had stopped that glass. He couldn't hold time any longer and let out a strangled cry as the glass went back to its original position. The room was silent all anyone could hear was the sound of Jacob's heavy breathing. _

"_A mutant!" Jay heard a woman's voice yell at the other end of the table. And then hell broke loose. There was a shuffling of chairs and a few angry voices from the men. A hand reached out and grabbed hold of Jay's arm. "Get in my office boy!" It was his father._

Rogue gasped for air as the memory faded. Panicked she jumped up from her spot on the bed, never in her time of knowing Jay had she absorbed him. She does remember listening to Jay telling her of that occasion but never in such detail. Its like she just pulled it out of his head, but how could she do that without having absorbed him? Rogue walked to her closet and pulled out her jacket, she needed to go for a walk, and maybe later she'd talk to the Professor.

AN: YAY!!! I've updated! Isn't it great! Well I hope you like it. I've been reading over my other chapters and I've noticed that my writing style has changed a little bit I don't know what it is about it that is different but I think I like my later chapters better. Maybe its more detail idk. Anyways enjoy the chapter. R/R.


End file.
